


The Other World

by Aaainam



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parallel Universes, TRG3P, TRG3P日常, Threesome - M/M/M, 之後可能還有17, 也有54, 其實還是ABO, 天尼左擁右抱, 平行宇宙, 通通給我去結婚
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaainam/pseuds/Aaainam
Summary: 「如果有個平行世界」這樣的設定天尼左擁右抱計畫NO. 2有生子可能是個98+910/17/54各自有小篇章的系列全部都放在這裡面每一篇的標題就是CP 小心避雷





	1. 98

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 說說98是怎麼好上的（

這世界上是有平行宇宙的哦！

當那對五歲的調皮搗蛋雙胞胎跑到八乙女樂的面前，睜大他們圓滾滾的，跟九条天一模一樣的眼睛，一邊把他剛摺好的衣服弄亂，一邊手舞足蹈地說學校的事情時，八乙女樂在那一瞬間真的希望這世界就如同他們所說的，存在著某個平行宇宙的地球。

在那顆和這顆一模一樣的地球上，同樣也有日本這個國家，然後也有他。他想和自己交換，來獲得一天的平靜。

他不知道平行世界的自己正在做什麼，八乙女樂淡灰色的眼睛瞥向電視機，裡面國民偶像七瀨陸接下一年一度年末重要歌謠祭番組的主持棒，毫不意外是紅組的主持人，形象清新而且今年才剛演了晨間劇的主角，七瀨陸的演藝事業根本如日中天。

在另外一個世界裡，他說不定和七瀨陸一樣是偶像呢。雖然有這樣的念頭閃過，八乙女樂還是很快打消了自己的想像，他的父親八乙女宗助經營一間藝能經紀公司，從小他對藝能界的生態就略有耳聞，即便有謠傳他會做為八乙女的藝人出道，但宗助好像根本沒有過這種念頭。

小時候喜歡唱歌跳舞的他，就算演藝的天分是那麼的明顯，但是看在父親的眼裡，只覺得他應該作為一個普通的學生努力認真念書升學，最好在國外洗出一個漂亮的學歷，像顆閃亮亮的小鑽石一樣，點綴在他的白西裝領口，這就是作為八乙女宗助獨生子的人生目的。

所以無論樂對於父親的工作內容多麼有興趣，不管是作為藝人發展，或是接手八乙女事務所，被宗助有意完整地排除在藝能界圈子以外的樂，最多只會在一些圈內人士的聚會時作為八乙女宗助的兒子被帶著出席。

「是陸！！！」雙胞胎一齊跑到了電視前面。

「不要靠電視那麼近哦，說過了會近視的吧？龍也有跟你們說過吧？」樂把手上折到一半的浴巾扔回籃子裡，他起身把雙胞胎拉到沙發上讓他們坐好。「只叫名字真是沒大沒小。」

雙胞胎之一鼓起臉頰。「陸又不介意。」另一個嘟起嘴巴。「爸比囉嗦。」

八乙女樂很努力很努力才壓下自己想把這兩個小傢伙抓起來揉腦袋的衝動。

其實他們會這樣，多半的原因都是因為天和龍太寵他們了，身為叔叔的陸也是這樣，相較之下，他的教養方針好像就顯得非常嚴厲，更煩人的是，連他老爸都很寵這兩個小鬼，有時候樂覺得，他爸是把以前因為忙於工作對他的虧欠都報償到他的孫子身上，在這種環境之下，無怪乎他們變得這麼驕縱。

「快點洗手準備吃飯了。」樂把衣服抱進房間裡，他必須分三次抱，因為他和天和龍都各自有自己的房間，雖然他們一向睡在天那裡。

雙胞胎的衣服是小小的兩疊，樂的眼角餘光看見他們今天難得乖乖過來幫忙收衣服，他忍不住笑了一下，雙胞胎連妹妹的份也一起記得收進衣櫃裡了。

妹妹的衣服小小的，就像娃娃一樣，還有ㄋㄟㄋㄟ的味道。怎麼洗都洗不掉那種小嬰兒奶味，龍也很煩惱，他買了一堆牌子的洗衣精在試，但怕有化學殘留，結果最後小嬰兒的衣服還是都自己手洗。

是天問說那沾到他房間床單和被套的奶味要怎麼辦。啊，天這個人有時候實在很討厭，樂看了看時鐘，他好不容易把雙胞胎安頓到他們的座位上，晚餐龍要帶著雙胞胎的妹妹回沖繩之前已經做了一半，樂記得自己有跟他說今天就讓他來做飯就好，龍還是把沙拉弄好了，飯也放進炊飯器裡，他就只要把配菜準備好就可以。

餐桌上一切都就緒了。樂撐著頭，一整日忙於家務讓他昏昏欲睡，真虧龍能每天都在那裡忙東忙西，還把水龍頭用柑橘皮都擦得亮晶晶的，樂比起帶小孩，寧願回八乙女事務所去讓他爸頤指氣使。

他望著飯菜冉冉升起的白煙，又望向掛在牆上的時鐘，再不回來晚飯就要涼了，明明平常這種時候早就回家來了，而且會說什麼今天很累，把人騙到床上，弄到晚餐都差點來不及吃。

今天怎麼這麼晚呢？樂搓了搓毛衣的邊緣，都是每天把雙胞胎這樣抱來抱去，他的衣服起了好多毛球。龍今天也不在，不然他們就先用餐了，才不要等九条天。雙胞胎也開始吵鬧了，在幼稚園待了一整天，肚子應該也很餓吧。

樂摸了摸坐在左右兩側的雙胞胎，他的手指穿進他們軟綿綿的粉白色頭髮裡。「我們先吃飯吧，爸爸等一下就回來了。」

他一邊哄著雙胞胎，讓他們把討厭的青菜也要吃進肚子裡，一邊頻頻望向時鐘，覺得時間過得太慢。如果天因為什麼事情耽擱了的話，應該會傳訊息給他或龍才對，樂給雙胞胎拍了張照片，群組裡安安靜靜，十幾分鐘後龍才回覆：「樂也要吃飽哦！」附上一張自己的手指被一隻小手抓住的照片。

他們家唯一的小女生坐整趟飛機都沒哭鬧，個性大概跟龍一樣溫和。

樂勾起嘴角笑了笑，但因為還少了一個應該已讀的人，他又皺起眉頭。想著要不要撥電話給天，可是天要是還在排練的話，也沒辦法接電話吧。

從他剛認識九条天的時候，九条天就是那種忙碌的人。樂不記得大部分的宴會，因為那些都太相似，四處都是知名人士，美麗的人物雲集，眾人穿梭啜飲香檳，桌上永遠擺滿各式美食，他們殷勤地來到他的身邊，渴望認識他，追溯到幼時的記憶，樂很早就明白自己的外表要比身邊的其他人都突出。

第一次見到他的人必然會喜歡上他，就算他犯錯，他們也會親切對待他。這個世界對他非常寬容，因為他是被女神親吻過的天之驕子。

九条天第一次出現在日本的這種聚會時，還不是現在這樣的國際巨星。只有熟知業界的人才知道九条天是怎麼回事，他才剛在百老匯展露頭角，他在這個圈子裡，新鮮到不能再更新鮮。

樂記得九条天那時穿著一身普通的黑西裝，他的監護人，那個九条鷹匡站在他身邊，給他引見國內的有名人，九条天殷勤地、他是很殷勤地和那些人互動，就像所有剛踏入這個圈子沒多久的新人一樣，樂見過太多這種人了。

由各式各樣的藝能人們交織出來的這個絢爛的世界裡，事務所就像是一艘船，只要有人掌舵，那即便是過了幾十年也能屹立不衰。藝人來來回回登船下船，樂在短短的二十年間，真的見過太多太多這種人了。

九条天來到他的面前，抬起頭來望著他。「您好。」他對著八乙女樂說話，這時候樂覺得他也並不是那麼靦腆，九条天的眼睛直直盯著他。

樂一直感覺自己和這個場內的誰都不一樣，因為這和他毫不相關，他只是這個宴會裡的一個過客，事務所之間的權力角逐，藝人渴求藉此場合攀上關係，每個人、每個人匯集成渦卷的強烈慾望，都和他無關。

可是九条天那種掠食者的眼神，讓他發自內心感到震驚。

「你就是那個八乙女社長的兒子吧。」九条天用了這樣的開場白。「久仰大名。他們都說你像雕像一樣完美，你真的很像雕像。」

八乙女樂捏緊了香檳杯。「你是什麼意思。」他從一開始就討厭九条天。「在說你很木然而且格格不入的意思。既然你對這個宴會一點也不在乎，為什麼要浪費時間在這裡？」

樂提高聲調。「這和你又有什麼關係？」他和九条天在宴會廳的一個角落，不巧正好沒有人注意到這裡。

九条天仰起下巴，他為了赴宴而梳在腦後那整整齊齊的頭髮，被他自己用手指抓了下來，落在額頭上。他蠻不在乎的樣子，而且那種譏諷人的態度，和方才向各方人士打招呼的模樣判若兩人。

「在你看來，這些人就像笑話吧，包含我。」九条天用他優雅的聲音繼續向下說。「把想要的東西寫在臉上，用盡手段去爭取向上爬的機會，為了出名不惜低頭懇求……」

「……雖然你這樣說，但像你這種人，不需要做這種事情。」八乙女樂說。「你名義上的父親是九条鷹匡，你本來就擁有比別人還要多的機會，聽說他這幾年離開日本就為了專心栽培你。」

九条天扯開嘴角笑了。「八乙女junior說這種話，很有說服力。」他在看見八乙女樂的臉色因為他的諷刺漲紅以後變得稍微溫和一點。「你覺得我怎麼樣？」

八乙女樂不明白九条天是什麼意思，他因為這樣鋒芒畢露、野心勃勃的九条天而冒出冷汗，身體也不由自主地向後退，想逃離九条天的迫近。

「我知道這裡所有的人，在你眼裡都不值一提。但是你不要看輕我。」九条天將八乙女樂抵在牆上，他的膝蓋正好擠進了樂的雙腿之間，所以樂只好為他打開大腿。

「嗚呃、」樂咬緊了牙關，他連呼吸都開始不自覺地顫抖。

九条天的吐息在他的耳邊迴盪，這種曖昧的肢體接觸只維持了數秒，九条天很快向後退開距離，就像什麼也沒發生過一樣，八乙女樂再看見他的時候，他就像更早之前那個對所有人都親切友好的九条天，向他致以微笑。

＊

啊……

八乙女樂雙手抱住自己的額頭，他完全不知道自己怎麼會像被雷打到一樣，後來竟然跟一開始見面就這麼惡劣的那個九条天結婚，甚至婚後沒多久就為他生了一對雙胞胎，現在都五歲了。

在他深刻的自我疑惑中，雙胞胎嘻嘻鬧鬧的聲音因為轉動門鎖的聲音，突然停了下來。樂把餐具放下，他端著筷子要半個小時了，除了偶爾餵餵小孩以外自己一口都沒吃。

九条天解下圍巾，那條鬆軟的白色羊毛圍巾被掛在牆邊，和他的淺灰色圍巾擠在一起。他先是彎下腰來抱抱雙胞胎，把他們都安撫一遍以後，才往餐桌的方向走過來。

不知道為什麼，八乙女樂望著朝他走過來的九条天，就突然失去了勇氣，很想從餐桌上逃開。他一口飯都沒吃的這種窩囊樣，完全寫明了他有多麼擔心晚歸的九条天。

「……我回來了。」天看了看往浴室跑去的孩子們。「他們說你擔心我，擔心得……」

「……嘖。」樂不住咋舌。「你不要說話。」他的皮膚太白了，就連一點點臉紅也明顯得不得了。

九条天捏著自己的下巴，他那種淡淡的，什麼都知道的微笑讓八乙女樂心煩得要命。

晚上準備入睡的時候九条天伸手過來摟住他的腰。「樂。」在他的耳朵後面留下很多細碎的親吻。樂的身體很快被喚起和天溫存的記憶，耳廓紅得像要滴血一樣，神經也騷動起來。

「我從陸那裡聽說你今天排練了整整16個小時。」樂背對著天說話。「為什麼現在還、」

「我是真的很累。」九条天像一隻貓一樣，緊緊依靠在八乙女樂的背上。他這種突如其來的示弱讓八乙女樂立刻就心軟了，平時那麼堅強的九条天，克己到了一個鞠躬盡瘁的地步，突然這樣和他撒嬌，就連八乙女樂也不知道該怎麼辦，他反正根本不會拒絕九条天，他就是學不會。

樂轉過身來面對天，他緩緩解開自己的釦子，脫掉睡衣以後，才抓著天的手讓他撫摸他的身體。「樂、」天順服地撫摸樂的身體，他在他耳畔細語呢喃，唱了一整天的歌，九条天的聲音有些許沙啞，卻又平添了性感魅力。

他的手指滑過樂的敏感帶，激起樂的顫抖。他已經勃起了，碩大的性器抵在樂的腿間，天感覺自己飄浮起來，他對於和樂的性愛很熟稔，每個晚上他都在愛著樂，兩個人的結合深入又刺激，樂溫暖潮濕的體內讓天戀戀不捨，可是要是又射進去，他可能會成為第四個孩子的父親。


	2. 910

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 說說910是怎麼變成這樣的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：有母乳PLAY

十龍之介從冰箱拿出一個保鮮盒，裡面滿滿都是他蒐集下來的柑橘皮。他忍不住因為這種成就感而露出微笑，今天樂和天都還在睡覺，雙胞胎也送去上學了，是個適合做大掃除的好日子。

做家務讓龍之介覺得非常開心，他喜歡把髒污從家裡掃除出去，將一切都恢復得井井有條，維持一個家庭的秩序其實是很困難的一件事情，否則外面不會有那麼多書在教讀者家務應該如何進行，龍之介用鼻子哼著小曲子，他把剛出生沒多久的小女兒揹在背上，一邊考慮雙胞胎明天的早餐菜色，一邊用抹布輕輕洗滌紗窗。

在三年多前，他還在媽媽再婚對象，他繼父經營的飯店裡實習時，就清洗過非常多的紗窗。但那並不是他主要的工作，龍之介是在飯店的企劃部門實習，他會說流利的英語以及法語，還會一點德語、西班牙語，但說的最好的，其實還是道地的沖繩話。

之所以他會和九条天邂逅、然後結婚，就是在那間他實習的飯店裡發生的事情。現在回想起來，還是覺得那就像是戲劇裡才會出現的情節一樣，可是偏偏真的發生在他身上。

當時已經從百老匯將自己的名字飄洋過海傳回日本的九条天，連續數周國內的各大新聞媒體上都能看見他，他們說他是天才、是百年難得一見的奇才，天在採訪畫面中與那些龍之介知道的大明星們談笑自如，鎂光燈聚集的現場，只有他九条天閃耀著最燦爛的光芒。

因為是那樣閃閃發亮的九条天，就連自稱是他的粉絲，都感覺好像很不敬一樣，如果用隨便的心態去說喜歡九条天，彷彿會遭到天譴。況且天當時還在百老匯，要想見到他，就得親自跑到美國去才行。

那天有個活動在沖繩舉辦，是夏天裡最大的節日了，參加完祭典回來時，十龍之介再怎麼樣也沒料想到會在那種陰暗的巷子邊遇見九条天。他不知道九条天怎麼了，為什麼蜷縮著身體在發抖，和電視上看起來完全不一樣，這時候的天就像一隻被遺棄的貓，對陌生人齜牙咧嘴，露出利爪。

「不要、靠近我。」九条天的眼睛，因為附近薄弱的光線而現出某種隱隱約約的亮光。

「你怎麼了？別怕、」龍之介把手上的東西都先擱在地上。

他像要收服一隻流浪貓一樣，悄悄地、踮起腳尖、湊到天的身邊。如果天和他是一類人的話，生活的環境就危機四伏。龍之介擅自覺得天或許和他是一樣的，他們是從小就被交代要好好保護自己的那一類人，否則就會有可怕的男人、以及同樣可怕的女人因為他們身上的香氣而襲擊他們，用性當成武器、把標記作為枷鎖，纏上來一輩子。

天咬緊牙齒，他必須很努力才能不發出喘息聲，這時候在龍的眼裡看來，九条天也不過就是一個年輕的、虛弱的男人。

龍沒有害怕他的理由，他從那個暗巷熟門熟路地將九条天帶回飯店裡，還為九条天買下了一個晚上的房間，總不能讓這種人睡得太差，龍撓了撓自己的臉頰，他不知道該拿天如何是好。

天在床上輾轉反側，非常痛苦的樣子。他很可能生病了，但天只要稍微有點清醒，他就不讓龍為他叫來醫生。他最後妥協讓龍照顧他，龍本來就擅長照顧人，他有三個弟弟，每一個都喜歡睡他的膝枕，天也並沒有拒絕，那是一個漫長而且寧靜的夜晚。

龍之介凝望著這個漂亮的男人，他覺得九条天或許其實還只是個孩子，但他實在太過成熟了，眉眼之間都不像他的實際年齡。就在這個時候九条天睜開雙眼，他為什麼要對著自己微笑，龍之介也想不明白，但是確實沒有人可以抗拒九条天的笑容，以及九条天的請求。

「今天的事情，只有你跟我知道就好，好嗎？」他輕聲問龍之介。龍之介看他纖長的睫毛微微顫抖，嘴唇抿起，儼然是一張端麗的臉蛋，神是怎麼樣才能造出九条天這麼完美的人，十龍之介在心臟差點為了九条天停止跳動的時候並不曉得，九条天還會對他提出更過分的要求，而他──當時──就這樣渾渾噩噩地同意了。

「你會唱歌吧。」九条天問龍之介。「也能跳舞吧，我剛才都看到了，你在那個祭典上是領舞也是領唱。」他支起一邊的臉頰，好整以暇地坐在床邊吃龍之介為他削好的蘋果。

「嗯呃、」既然他都看到了，龍之介也不好當沒有這回事。九条天現在已經沒有昨晚的病弱，但臉色仍未恢復紅潤，他看起來就像是一尊冰冷的大理石雕像，高貴優雅的外貌讓龍之介目不轉睛。

「八乙女事務所想要拿到我在日本的經紀合約，他們實在太煩人了，一路追到沖繩來。」九条天懨懨地說。龍之介知道八乙女事務所，那是國民偶像七瀨陸的所屬公司，在藝能界裡呼風喚雨，只要招惹到八乙女事務所的人，最後都只有被封殺一途。

十龍之介有點擔心九条天也會遇到一樣的事情。但九条天哂笑著說：「他們是不可能這麼做的。比起這個，為了讓他們停止這種強硬的手段，我得給他們找到一個好人選才行。」

九条天用他銳利的目光打量十龍之介，龍呆站在原地，他是這麼普通的一個人，最多就是去買東西的時候被老闆娘叫幾聲帥哥而已，根本不可能……

＊

就算到了現在，都和九条天結婚、生了一個小孩了，十龍之介還是覺得這一切都很不可思議。當初如果沒有在那個地方遇見日程滿載，過勞快要昏倒的九条天，從而來到東京、遇見了各式各樣的人的話，他現在不知道正在做什麼事情呢？

或許就是結束實習，在某間飯店裡開始成為正式職員，每天每天接待來自各方的客人吧。雖然可能也會過得很充實，可是龍之介有時候真的相信命運，至少在他第一次踏進八乙女事務所那時，他真的聽見了命運──某種東西硄硄作響的聲音。

正在準備午餐的龍之介突然感到背上一輕。他從回憶中被拉回現實，本來以為是樂，但結果是天。天抱著他們的小baby，露出平常在外面絕對不會出現的那種，輕飄飄的溫柔表情。

「不要煮太多了，樂今天要去他外公那邊幫忙，大概也不吃午餐。」天用指尖替他們的小女兒拉好衣服，抱回房間裡。龍一直仔細豎耳聽著天和小baby的動靜，他有某種已經為人母的本能，所以在天回來的時候，他也沒有漏聽。

「嗚嗚、天、」龍拿來試味道的湯匙和小盤子就這樣掉到流理台上。天從他的背後擁抱著他，早上還沒整理過的一點點鬍渣就在他的手臂上磨蹭，柔軟的地方是嘴唇、尖而微冷的是鼻子，天呼出來的吐息，逗留在龍之介敏感的肌膚上久久不去。

自己的圍裙正被從身上拆掉，天早上就這樣，讓龍害羞到一個不行。他抓住了天的手，自己也同樣用指尖把那件圍裙勾開來，沾到了油煙一點都不香，不要再聞了，就算這樣跟天說，天還是虔誠地把臉湊到了龍之介的身上。

「很香。」九条天抬起臉說。「有媽媽的味道。」

一般人說這種話，就像有伊底帕斯情結在索要母親的溫柔一樣，但九条天是用一種理所當然的態度這樣陳述一個事實，既然讓成為某人的媽媽這件事情成真的本來就是九条天，十龍之介對他的這種比擬，也就理所當然地接受了。

在他身後，九条天的手挪向龍之介敏感的胸膛。他那邊的肌肉厚實而且柔軟，捏起來軟綿綿，還會隨著揉捏的方法，肉從指縫滿出來，兩個乳頭在刺激下發硬變腫，突出了龍之介的T-SHIRT，直接被九条天按在手指底下摩擦。

「哈啊、不要……」龍被天抵在流理台上，他本來要比天高上20公分，卻因為他自己變得酥軟的身體根本站不穩而受到天的擺弄。

天用膝蓋頂住龍的雙腿之間，自從小孩出生以後，他們都沒有做愛過。天向前吻住龍的嘴唇，兩人緊貼的胯部有熱流通過，電擊一樣的感覺遁走四肢，龍之介覺得自己已經濕了，光是這樣被親吻，他的陰莖就迅速充血勃起，將棉褲撐出一個弧度，天一邊和他呢喃細語，一邊將他的上衣下擺提高到鎖骨那裡，龍滿腦子都是自己不受控制的下體，就連乳頭已經暴露在空氣中、天的視線之下，他也來不及覺得羞恥。

那兩個深粉色的肉粒凸出於龍蜜色的美妙胸肌之上，他的身體健康又性感，是最適合孕育生命的溫床。豐滿的胸乳鼓脹著，因為瀕臨嬰兒的用餐時間而微微發燙，只要用手一掐，例如天正在對龍的胸部做的，就能流出乳白色的母奶。

「嗯嗚……天、」龍伸手遮住自己湧出乳汁的胸部，但天強硬地把他的手指撥開，同時濺出了點點乳滴噴上地毯，他知道怎麼取悅龍的身體，只要輕輕搔刮乳頭，搓揉乳暈，龍就會流出更多的乳汁，他就像個奶與蜜之地──上面流著奶，下面淌著蜜。

……天急急地喘了一口氣，他從容抬起龍之介的大腿，熟門熟路地扯下兩個人的褲腰，就著半褪的姿態，握住自己的慾望往龍的後穴深埋到底。

「嘎啊啊、哈啊……天、天……嗯啊、太大了、」

龍之介像蜂蜜一樣香甜的身軀，因為天的插入而軟倒在餐桌上。九条天將他按在桌上，一下一下重重地擺動腰部，從兩個人交合的地方發出咕啾咕啾的濕黏水聲，龍的腳趾緊緊蜷起，天對他的強硬索取讓他不知如何是好，只能用縮緊腸壁來回應天的熱情。

「嘖、」天將身體貼得更接近躺在桌上的龍，這樣他才能進到更深的地方。但龍不停流出來的乳汁讓他們的身體都變得濕濕滑滑，黏膩的乳香、加上龍自己的味道，讓天快要發狂。

他抱住龍的腰，精瘦的身體奮力將陰莖送到最深處，那裡為他孕育過孩子，已經被他佔領，天的汗水滑下精緻的下巴，他叼住龍的一隻乳頭，啜吸清甜的母乳，龍被他吸得高潮連連，全身顫抖，最後癱軟在桌上什麼也做不了，午餐當然是來不及做好。

九条天在給十龍之介消除漲乳的疼痛以後，因為空腹的疼痛而開始認真思考起一個問題：

他本來是個自制力極佳的人，為什麼在十龍之介和八乙女樂這兩個人身上，就會陷入狂亂？


	3. 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 同一個世界觀的54

「四葉先生可以想個藝名，譬如英文的，有記憶點的……唸起來爽朗的很適合你的風格。」

四葉環低頭看著面前的一紙契約，上面有他的簽名、他的蓋章。經紀人是個年輕的女生，姓小鳥遊，就坐在他的正對面，他們簽約的時候社長也在，現在社長已經先離開了，他們說環在他們這裡可以得到很好的發展。

「……四葉環。」環悶悶地說。「我想要用四葉環。」

小鳥遊紡愣了一下，她再次徵詢環的意見。「用藝名的話，生活會比較自由哦，環真正的名字不會被流出，也比較安全。」

「就用四葉環。」

因為他的名字，被那個人唸出來的時候，很好聽。

本來他是一個樂團的主唱。他們組成的契機是為了學園祭的表演，吉他手、鼓手、貝斯手都有了，只缺一個人來唱他們的歌。

本來也沒想那麼多，只是一次表演以後就會解散的團體罷了。但是那天器材發生狀況，所有插電的樂器都無法發出足夠大的聲音，在觀眾的不安中，環受不了那種尷尬的氣氛，他也不知道為什麼自己就這樣跑到前面跳了舞，後來電力恢復，他們順利表演完全曲，得到了觀眾的喝采。影片被傳上SNS，很快地轉推數達到一萬以上，他們一夜之間在日本爆紅。

本來……本來應該是要讓大家看到他們的表演，但是所有人關注的對象都只有環一個人。他是哪間高中、他的名字，他家裡的住址都被搜索出來，攤在網路上。

四葉環是在育幼院長大的。

四葉環的父親酗酒、時常家暴妻小，鄰居都知道。四葉環的母親過勞死、四葉環的母親是自殺而死、四葉環的母親每個晚上都在陪酒……

啊，所以那傢伙才那麼難相處啊，原來家裡這麼不正經嘛。對啊，明明長的那麼帥，太可憐了吧，好可憐……

有人同情他，有人嘲諷他。過不了多久就會被遺忘了，也有人這麼說。環一點都不在乎這些流言蜚語，他才不在乎……他一點都、不在乎。

第一百次鞋子從置鞋櫃裡不見以後，四葉環休學了。他揹起育幼院老師送他的吉他，在各間網咖流浪。錢花完了的時候，就在公園找個好地點，把吉他拿出來唱唱歌，賺進一些錢，接著繼續在網咖流浪。

洗澡、吃飯、蜷縮著身體睡覺。

人生目標這種宏大的東西他不懂，唯一促使環熬過這種生活的動機，只有為了找到妹妹四葉理的強烈決心。妹妹的事情沒有被那些人發現真是太好了，環獨坐在空無一人的公園裡，他望著天空，有兩隻鳥飛在一起，他覺得那是一對兄妹。

＊

為了賺到更多的錢，環換到了更熱鬧的地方。他在車站附近演奏，連麥克風都沒有的環，聲音總是被其他的歌手或是樂器彈奏蓋了下去。但路過的人們都願意為他駐足，這是為什麼呢？環不明白那些人願意朝他的箱子裡投錢的理由，明明他就希望自己可以被誰看見，卻又在被喝采的時候，感到有些害怕。

他們知道他是那個四葉環嗎？環的手指微微顫抖，他垂下頭，不敢看著觀眾的眼睛。

就在這個時候，午後昏黃的薄暮裡，下起了一場雨。

雨絲從天飄降，四葉環淺藍色的頭髮也被雨滴潤濕，他拉起外套的帽子，彎下身去替吉他遮擋雨水。行人紛雜的腳步揚起灰塵，他們要往哪裡去？那些撐起雨傘的人要往哪裡而去？車站洶湧的人潮之中，每個人往確定的方向奔走，在這個湍急的水系裡，環突然感覺自己像是被硬生生扯斷絲線的木偶一樣。

沒有人等著他。

在這場突如其來的驟雨中，他沒有必須趕往的地方。

四葉環像天空一樣蔚藍的眼睛裡，映照出來的世界是非常狹小的，小得只能縮著身體，小心翼翼把自己裝進箱子裡。雨勢漸漸變大，環呆站在原地，他緊抱著自己的吉他，雨水從他的肩膀滑落下來，就連臉頰也變得濕潤，雨變大了，正在變大，沙沙地、毫不留情地傾盆而下，空氣中起了一層灰藍色的薄霧，環感覺自己浮了起來，又或者正在下沉。

他抬起頭。

有一把傘正為他撐著。霎時間所有應該要降臨到他身上的雨滴，全都化為柔軟的雨珠，從透明傘的邊緣落下、落下，就像流星墜跌。

「……你還好嗎？」雨傘的主人問他。「要是淋雨感冒了，就不好了。」他的髮絲因為濕氣浮貼在臉頰上，紫羅蘭一般的眼睛溫柔地定在環的身上。

「我已經、習慣了，淋這樣一點點雨……根本也不會怎樣。」環壓著喉嚨回答。他的聲音沙啞，明明也不是唱歌造成的，也不是因為他想哭，他只是……

「嗯，之前有時候下雨，你也還是繼續在雨裡面演唱。」那個年輕的男人說。「所以我在想，我想幫你撐著傘。」他伸出手，將環眼尾沾上的雨水揩拭掉。

「環。」他又輕輕地重複了那三個音節的發音。「タマキ、」

四葉環睜大了眼睛，為他撐傘的男人已經濕掉了半個肩膀，為什麼寧願自己被淋濕也要替他撐傘，用那雙溫暖的手替他抹掉眼淚，和他說、喜歡？如果只是喜歡的話，是很快就會消失的東西，甚至可能變成利刃，刺進他的皮膚裡。

為什麼。

在磅礡雨聲中，環的心臟怦怦作響。

「……你的名字。」環握住了傘柄，那上面還有那個眉眼溫柔的男人的體溫。「我會把雨傘送回去給你。」

「……我只是你的一個飯而已。」逢坂壯五自己撐起另外一支傘，他向後退了一步，走進雨裡，家裡的車和保鑣已經在等他了，他得要回去，可是他不想要。

雨為什麼將他們的世界相融為一，又將他們分隔兩地。

壯五攤開手掌，還有雨水。車內寧靜得幾乎聽不見雨的聲音，環的身影從車窗外一閃而過，模糊成淺藍色的殘影。

……逢坂壯五閉上了眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC（？


	4. 9x(8+10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 關於8910是怎麼開始三人同棲生活的  
R18  
有奶

「這雜誌上面寫的是什麼意思？」

八乙女樂一大早就接到八乙女宗助的電話，電話那端宗助聽起來如臨大敵，他用十分暴躁的語氣要樂解釋這到底是怎麼回事，最好現在就立刻馬上到事務所去。

「我又不是你的員工，也不是你底下的藝人……什麼雜誌？緋聞？又是陸和那個FSC的逢坂壯五？」

樂翻了個身躺到自己的手臂上，隔著一顆枕頭，是還在睡覺的龍，偌大的床上只有他們兩個人而已。天這陣子都不在家，他本來在百老匯發展得還不錯，但現在從東岸搬到西岸，一切都要重新來過，他正忙著試鏡，只有在深夜的時候才能抽空和他們講上幾分鐘的電話。

「……九条天呢？」宗助問。「叫他聽電話。」

「天不在。你有什麼話直接跟我說就好。」樂從床上坐起來，他小心地下床，以免吵醒因為懷孕而有點淺眠的龍，樂拿著手機一路聽宗助衝著他嚷嚷，走到廚房去給自己裝了一杯水。

「……哦，是真的。」樂輕描淡寫地應付著宗助的質問。

「天和龍結婚了，龍不是也有和事務所報告過？當時你什麼也沒說。所以那本雜誌上面說天出軌，本來就沒有這種事情。再說我一開始就知道他們在交往，這樣還能算是出軌嗎？」

樂從冰箱的蛋盒裡面用手指夾出兩顆新鮮雞蛋，泡進溫水裡退冰。

「所以龍沒有說自己和誰結婚……就是怕你會有這種反應吧。他是八乙女事務所的藝人，當然都得聽你的……誰態度才不好？法律又沒規定Alpha不能一次和兩個Omega結婚。我都沒意見了，雜誌寫什麼有很重要？」

「什麼落後法律！你是要聽我的還是聽法律的！」宗助朝著電話吼了一聲，所有準備要踏進社長辦公室的員工全都向後退了一步，他們已經可以在辦公室外面列隊了。

「反正我說不可以就不可以！那小子好大的膽子，把八乙女事務所當笑話嗎？」

_ 「……天又不是為了要讓你或事務所難堪才這樣做的，再說我都沒意見了，天也沒簽給八乙女事務所……」 _

宗助氣得舌頭快要打結。他不知道為什麼自己兒子對丈夫又娶了另一個Omega竟然這麼淡然？甚至可以說是無所謂？是他的教育出了什麼問題嗎？這種事情要是發生在他身上，他是說，要是他的前妻，也就是樂的媽，知道他像九条天一樣又娶一個，一定會和他沒完沒了。

「你不要找龍的麻煩。」樂順帶警告了正在氣頭上的宗助。「當初是誰興沖沖把龍之介簽下來的？」

「……像你們這種貨色要找幾個來替補都有！」宗助再也受不了了，他不知道樂什麼時候這麼伶牙俐嘴？他怒摔了電話，發出好大的聲音，遠方樂感覺自己的耳膜都要被震破，他明明就不是他爸的藝人，卻老愛這樣威脅他，是根本就改不掉職業病吧。

龍睡眼惺忪地走出臥室。他一開始還以為這裡是自己剛到東京時租的小套房，但因為這裡比那邊寬敞太多了，他才想起這裡是他剛搬進來沒多久的，他和九条天和八乙女樂的家。

樂在廚房裡，聽起來像用電話和別人在吵架。他想起來自己第一天去八乙女事務所的時候，他在社長室隔壁的房間等，從社長室裡面傳出響亮的吵架聲。面對龍之介的困惑，八乙女事務所的員工向他解釋道，那是社長和社長的兒子在吵架。

似乎多年前社長一直不願意讓他兒子插手公司的經營事務，現在終於將新人培訓的一小塊事務分給他兒子做，然後父子意見又時常分歧，就變成這個樣子了。

龍有點坐立不安。

在沖繩認識九条天以後，龍沒再見過他，藉由天的引薦，背負父親漁船修繕債務的龍成為八乙女事務所的藝人，他很快就得到來自國際精品的拍攝邀約，這裡的薪水要比之前在飯店實習還要好很多。 

至於九条天，之後便和他的養父九条鷹匡回到美國去。又隔沒多久，龍之介向事務所請了兩年的假期，剛好也去那邊留學，兩個人又在同一間大學裡面相遇。

「樂、」十龍之介走進廚房裡，他看見八乙女樂背對著門口，手機放在砧板上，肩膀垂了下來，整個人就不太對勁的樣子。龍本來覺得應該是因為樂和電話裡面在吵架才會這樣，但是他敏感的嗅覺告訴他樂的體溫正在升高，很可能快要進入熱潮期了。

樂稍微抬起眼睛，當他發現是龍的時候，還是打起精神和龍打了招呼。

就像在八乙女事務所的走廊上碰面時那樣，龍感覺有點錯亂，他們兩個人之間還有點難以言喻的尷尬，樂轉過身去要把蛋打進平底鍋裡，他每天一大早都得起來給雙胞胎做便當，之前因為他想不到菜單就把外公店裡的蕎麥麵菜單做過一輪，現在雙胞胎對蕎麥麵已經厭倦了，到底是誰的小孩？怎麼會對蕎麥麵厭倦？

蛋汁在平底鍋裡滋滋作響，樂一手拿著鍋子，他開始走神去想別的事情。龍一直在旁邊看著樂的動作，他躲在打開的冰箱門後面，其實龍本來以為樂完全不會做菜，因為樂第一次出現在他面前的時候，就是漂漂亮亮，很沒有生活感的人。

就像是……電影裡面才會出現的人，是演員？藝人？龍在心裡悄悄驚歎，他蜂蜜色的眼睛被隱藏在黑框眼鏡底下，天和樂就像另外一個世界的，閃閃發光的人種，他雖然和天在交往，但這種關係拿到樂的面前就像受潮的餅乾，令人不屑一顧。

天在一張桌子上把他們介紹給彼此認識，他從容地為他們拉開椅子，安頓好自己的兩個omega，之後他在他們的中間坐了下來，慢悠悠翻動菜單。

樂這個時候才把太陽眼鏡摘掉，他凜然的視線定在龍之介的臉上。「你就是十龍之介？本來應該要早點跟你見面，但是很多事情耽誤了，抱歉。」

「啊、不會……」龍這個時候雖然已經替不少精品拍過廣告，更是時尚雜誌常見臉孔，被當成高級感的象徵，但是本人卻只是個樸素的大男孩。

他不安地望向桌邊的落地窗，上面倒映著他自己的臉孔，以及樂的側臉，還有更遠一點的九条天。天正看著他，嘴邊銜著淡淡的微笑。

「我是八乙女樂。」樂朝著龍伸出右手，他們握了下手。龍在這時候才突然意識到，天說過的那個，和他結婚的omega，竟然就是他們事務所社長的兒子。

他完全不曉得樂是用什麼心情來和他見面的，像是連續劇裡面會出現的那種，要來給他下馬威的強勢元配？龍不知道該怎麼應付這種場面，他和天的感情那時候並不很深，對於alpha和omega，好像也不需要多深厚的感情基礎就可以交往結婚和綁定。

他們就這樣開始談起有關天和龍的婚事，要辦在這附近一個很漂亮的教堂，雖然他們沒有特定的宗教信仰。另外也會在龍沖繩的老家那邊辦一次，最後有關法律效力的問題，只要樂簽字同意讓天再綁定一個omega就可以。

「事務所方面，我爸一定會有意見。」樂把落到頰邊的頭髮順到耳後。「如果你想聽的話，我和天結婚也不是因為什麼愉快的原因。」

「真的是那樣的話，是誰還大老遠追到機場，然後突然下跪求婚？」九条天問。

「我沒有下跪求婚！」樂突然很暴躁地大聲嚷嚷，他把龍嚇了一跳。

那時候只是腿軟而已，是因為天突然在人來人往的機場吻他，所以他才全身酥軟，差點癱坐在地上，只是這樣而已。

「你們，不要、不要吵架。」龍慌慌張張擋在他們中間，自從他們入座以後，龍感覺到附近其他客人的視線不時就往這裡投射過來，和這兩個人坐在一起，大概也被誤認為什麼名流，讓他壓力好大。

他壓力一大，飯就開始吃不下，而且從頭到尾九条天和八乙女樂都一直在鬥嘴。後來三個人一起回到天的住處，對於龍來說，這裡有他和天的一些回憶，他很不是時候地回想起天是怎麼吻著他，從門口一路脫下他的衣服，最後把他推倒在沙發椅上。

鵝黃色的燈光、絢爛的紐約夜景，十龍之介就像浮在一片綴滿鑽石的美麗夜空之中。天的手指滑過他的臉頰，柔軟的親吻也像雨點一樣降落在他身上。

「龍，好可愛。」天一邊說話，一邊扯開自己的領口，強勢的alpha氣味飄散出來，讓龍之介渾身發抖。在這之前，他就知道九条天是一個有omega的alpha，所以十龍之介一直和他保持著距離，直到九条天告訴他，他和他的妻子約好了分開來的時候，只要取得彼此的同意，要和誰約會都可以。

十龍之介被這種觀念嚇到了，他不知道自己被omega本能控制的時候，能不能這麼豁達地放走和自己有綁定關係的alpha。或者這對夫妻就像是獵人一樣四處狩獵，他現在是九条天的獵物，同時在其他地方，可能也有一個alpha正被某個omega吞吃入腹。

他有了這種警戒心以後，每次和九条天發生肉體的關係，理智都勸告自己最好早早別過九条天，去談一場正常一點的戀愛多好。可是當天停留在他體內的時候，兩個人性器相交的那種濕潤麻癢的舒服感，又讓龍之介無法自拔。

如果被八卦雜誌拍到的話，他應該會身敗名裂吧，到時候無論八乙女事務所可以做到什麼地步，他也會自己和事務所解約。

九条天就像看出了他的掙扎一樣，在做愛的時候加倍溫柔地寵愛著他。「龍根本沒有什麼好怕的，我一直都在這裡。」天說。他俊俏的臉蛋還沉浸在性愛的餘韻中，就連髮尾的彎翹也極為性感。

十龍之介就像被九条天催眠了一樣，和九条天一起踏上了這條違背倫常的道路。當時從來沒想過自己的價值觀竟然能夠容許這種事情，可是因為對方是九条天，好像為他拋棄一切也理所當然。

他們三個人喝了點酒。

在這段關係裡被視為潛在威脅的八乙女樂，現在正躺在九条天的沙發上，他白皙的腳背晾在外面，有一下沒一下地碰上乾坐在一邊的十龍之介。

「我很好奇。」樂起身摸上龍的大腿，他雙頰緋紅，應該已經醉了。「你和天做那件事情是什麼樣子。」

他說著就坐上十龍之介的腰，毫不顧忌旁邊他們的alpha九条天就坐在那裡，八乙女樂低頭吻住了十龍之介的嘴唇，龍起初還有點抗拒，但後來他發現自己喜歡上被另外一個omega親吻的感覺，樂的嘴唇軟而且薄，龍感覺得出來他不擅長接吻，至少不比他擅長，他要不了多久就可以把樂吻到喘不過氣來，換成他壓在樂的身上。

九条天在一邊看他的omega們嬉鬧，他撐著臉靠在桌上，看龍正試圖把樂脫個精光，水煮蛋一樣嫩白的皮膚漸漸暴露在空氣中，天知道龍為什麼喜歡那樣做，誰都不可能抗拒那種誘惑。

樂的上衣被龍褪掉，扔在地毯上。龍下意識就想去愛撫那個淡粉色的乳尖，但面前的這個胸部抓捏起來的感覺，顯然是有儲乳的，乳汁就順著他的擠壓，從小巧的乳頭滴到了樂的腹部上……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


	5. 9x(8+10)

十龍之介因為眼前的這個畫面而瞬間腦中一片空白。

八乙女樂也尷尬到無話可說，他直接扯過自己的上衣來抹掉身上的奶滴，可是無論他怎麼抹，就像被打開了什麼開關一樣，他的胸部一直滲出淡白色的液體，那些本來都是雙胞胎的糧食，他們輪流咬他，長出牙齒之後更可怕，所以樂很討厭親餵。

而讓他遭受這一連串煩人事情的始作俑者，正在一邊喝龍即興給他調出來的酒，一邊讀劇本。

當十龍之介和八乙女樂在沙發上接吻並且試圖把對方的衣服脫掉時，九条天本來還饒有趣味地看著他們，現在他開始讀起劇本，樂知道他在工作，就無法用任何理由來打斷他，例如找他吵架之類的。

天一個人在這裡攻讀學位又得工作，樂一直在最近的地方陪著天，他知道天是真的很辛苦，但他有自己的事情要做，不可能那樣跟著九条天滿世界跑，如果有另外一個人，天覺得和他在一起也很好，樂不介意讓另外一個omega陪著天。

所有樂身邊的人表面上驚嘆他的大方，竟然能接受另外一個omega佔領他的alpha，背地裡都說他是被九条天牽著鼻子走，一旦被種下標記，就連「那個八乙女樂」也變成那個樣子，omega不可能不聽alpha的話，這是天生信息素造成的悲劇。

他們的人生才不是什麼悲劇。十龍之介望著仰躺在自己身下的八乙女樂，他真羨慕像樂這樣的人，他要說的不是把自己的alpha拱手讓人這點，他就是羨慕八乙女樂，還羨慕九条天，他夾在他們中間，想把這全世界最棒的兩個人都據為己有。

就算其他人都覺得他們離經叛道，他現在也不必在乎。

一個omega與一個alpha，這樣是世人遵從的規則；兩個omega與一個alpha，這樣是omega自甘墮落、是alpha貪得無厭，可是在龍之介看來，他們就只是三個普通的人而已。

在見到八乙女樂之前，他對和九条天的關係感到不安而且愧疚，他的父母親、他的弟弟們、他的朋友如果知道他是介入別人婚姻的第三者……可是他為什麼就是離不開九条天……

龍輕輕撫摸另一個omega的腰部，他湊到樂的耳朵旁邊問他：「可以嗎？」

「可以……什麼？」樂茫然地望著龍之介，他完全沒有搞懂龍之介想對他做什麼，打從一開始他就不知道他們為什麼在接吻了，雖然是他主動先吻了龍，樂腦袋一熱，他單純只是好奇天和另一個omega是怎麼做的，龍不用在他的身上示範給他看也沒關係。

這是一種非常健康的好奇吧？這種好奇心誰都會有吧？他分娩後就沒再被人這麼親密地觸碰過的身體又漸漸甦醒了情慾的感覺，往左右張開的雙腿之間湧出一股熱流，沾上了龍的褲子，樂立刻夾緊自己的腿，但換來的是龍更強硬的扳開。

見鬼了，龍之介哪來這麼大的力氣？樂被他制伏在沙發上，雙手手腕被按住，雙腿也閉不起來，已經濕潤得不得了的後穴就這樣被一根陌生的陰莖插入，直戳到深處。龍看起來快要融化了一樣，他的身體癱軟在樂的身上，光是用陰莖插入另一個omega就讓他舒服到高潮了。

「樂的、裡面、好溫暖……好棒……快死掉了、嘎阿、」

「等、等一下……」樂還在閃躲龍的攻勢，他彎起身體拱出肚子，臀部突然被龍很用力地撞了一下，因此他的奶水就噴濺到背對著他們正在旁邊專心讀劇本的九条天，樂吞了吞口水，他不是噴到天，他是噴到了劇本。

「……你們在做什麼？」天像貓一樣弓著背站了起來，他把劇本隨便放到桌上，還夾了一塊杯墊到書頁裡面，他平常不會這麼草率，甚至有點龜毛，所以樂和龍都看得出來天有點生氣了。

他們像做錯事情的小孩一樣，眼巴巴地望著九条天，但並沒有停下正在進行的行為，他們的性器還相接在一起，兩個人嗯嗯啊阿地發出一些意義不明的呻吟，龍每頂一次就驚呼一聲，樂被他弄得一抖一抖，有半個身體掛在沙發外面。

「天、你，你忙你的……」樂抓住沙發扶手試圖想把自己推回沙發椅上，他胸前滲出來的乳汁在黑色的沙發上滑出兩道痕跡，一股甜騷味散發出來。

九条天敏感的嗅覺立刻捕獲那個味道，他強烈地意識到自己現在已經是兩個孩子的父親了，其實他也想留在日本，至少他的養父九条鷹匡希望他回去日本發展，而且他體弱多病的親弟弟也在日本。

說到他的弟弟，又是他的另一個煩惱。

人氣偶像七瀨陸，八乙女事務所捧在手掌心上的TOP IDOL，上次竟然突然在LINE隨隨便便就突然一句話說自己想要結婚了。天沒有理由阻止陸，他那時候自己也在籌備婚禮，只能勸他再多想想。

為了勸七瀨陸，他還低聲下氣拜託了八乙女樂，樂雖然不太情願，但也不是不能理解他的考量，他們的婚禮一結束，樂立刻直奔回八乙女事務所，一群事務所高層團團圍著陸，輪番接力勸說陸。

那個景象是後來樂轉述給他知道的，事務所怎麼會輕易放走陸，更何況陸的對象是個一般男性，儼然是結婚後就要引退成家生子的大陣仗。那個男人叫和泉一織，九条天聽一次就記得這個名字，他到現在也記得非常清楚，但他不知道自己為什麼對這個姓名這麼印象深刻。

天沒再搭理沙發上的樂和龍，他們自己玩到興頭上了，等一下龍大概又不能滿足，還是會過來把他也拉上床，但在那之前，天走到樂的行李箱旁邊，他像隻緝毒犬一樣，開始嗅聞樂的東西，早在他把樂的行李箱和手提包接過來的時候，他就聞到一個熟悉的香味，現在仔細一聞，發現原來是一個麵包店的紙袋發出來的味道。

「怎麼了？」樂高高抬起的臉頰上沾著不知道誰的精液，連龍也好奇地往天的方向看。「啊！」他驚呼一聲，「那不就是和泉家的麵包嗎？」

「哦，我忘記把紙袋拿去丟了，他們家的蛋糕也很好吃。」樂隨口補充。

原來是這樣。

天緊緊捏著手中的包裝袋，但是真的會這麼巧嗎？都是和泉這個姓氏，和泉一織……但是天不記得和泉一織是糕點店的師傅或是店長，他印象中應該是個IT工程師才對。


End file.
